Using interactive multimedia technology represents a relatively new approach to substance abuse prevention. There are sound conceptual arguments for the benefits of computerized instruction, and evaluation of these efforts have provided some promising results. There are, however, no formalized efforts to evaluate the relative effectiveness of differing technologies. This proposal seeks to develop and evaluate a single curriculum to teach third and fourth grade students about the scientific bases for substance abuse and to then distribute that curriculum using four separate technologies (i.e. workbook, videotape, Internet site, and CD-ROM). Using our previously developed multimedia program on substance abuse as a springboard, and capitalizing on an agreement we have with a local rural school district, we will evaluate the impact of using differing technologies to deliver substance abuse prevention information at five separate elementary schools.